pepperoni pizza
by Lizxcliff11
Summary: 'What do you like' Bakugou signed. Todoroki looked thoughtful before responding. 'Pizza.' 'Really? Pizza' Bakugou was confused. Todoroki instantly frowned, looking down at the table in front of them. Bakugou cursed under his breath. 'I'm sorry.' Todoroki's eyes brightened a bit more. I just thought you may want something nicer for our first date.


"Nerd," Bakugou called out to Midoriya who was lounging on the couch in Bakugou's apartment. The blonde entered the living room with two mugs of tea in his hands, joining Midoriya on the couch.

Midoriya hummed, grasping the hot mug in his hands, instantly blowing on the top to cool the steaming cup.

"Where do I take a deaf person out on a date?" Midoriya couldn't help it when giggles erupted from his throat, prompting Bakugou to growl at his best friend.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan," calming down, Midoriya let a serious expression grace his features. "What do you want to do?"

"The fuck do I know?" Raising his voice, Bakugou glared at Midoriya. "That's why I'm asking you, idiot."

"Well, I think you shouldn't look at this as taking someone who is deaf out," Midoriya looked thoughtful, sipping his tea. "I mean, I'm sure he wants to be treated normal, so why not take him out anywhere?"

Bakugou was silent, thinking over Midoriya's words. "Okay, but _where_?" Midoriya chuckled softly.

"I'm not going to come up with everything for you, Kacchan," Bakugou huffed, while Midoriya reached for the remote on the coffee table in front of them.

"Fine, asshole." Bakugou scoffed, ending the conversation.

_Want to go out to eat? _Sitting across from Todoroki in the small coffee shop, Bakugou asked the other on their first official date.

Todoroki's eyes widened while giving a shy smile. _Yes. _Bakugou smirked.

_What do you like?_ Bakugou signed, trying to stay patient with the man in front of him.

Todoroki looked thoughtful before responding. _Pizza_. His smile brightened.

_Really? Pizza?_ Bakugou was confused. Todoroki instantly frowned, looking down at the table in front of them. Bakugou cursed under his breath. Reaching out his hand, he softly caressed the back of Todoroki's clenched fist.

Todoroki jumped lightly at the contact, staring at Bakugou with wide, sad eyes. Bakugou softened his expression, continuing to pet Todoroki's hand, hoping it was somewhat calming.

_I'm sorry. _Bakugou messily signed with one hand. Todoroki's eyes brightened a bit more. Bakugou took back his other hand. _I just thought you may want something nicer for our first date_. Bakugou felt a tightness in his chest at the word _date_, nervous for Todoroki's reaction.

Letting out a long exhale, Todoroki gave a toothless smile. _Anything is fine,_ he started, as a flush rose on his cheeks. _As long as I'm with you, anything is fine_. His eyes darted all over Bakugou's face, as if looking for any discomfort to his words. Fortunately, Bakugou gave his signature, cocky smirk.

_Pizza it is, than_. They smiled at each other, needing no other words.

Todoroki was nervous. Like, really nervous. He sat in his small living room, waiting for Bakugou to pick him up for their date, and time seemed to pass slower than usual. Bouncing his leg up and down, Todoroki checked his phone every other minute, waiting for Bakugou to say he was there.

The vibration from his cell phone made Todoroki jump, as much as he wished it didn't. Taking a deep breath, he opened the message.

_**Bakugou**_

_I'm here. _

Todoroki jumped up, trying not to trip as he ran to his front door. Stopping abruptly, Todoroki fixed his button up, smoothed his hair, and grabbed his keys hanging on the hook. Taking his hundredth deep breath of the night, he opened the door to his apartment, stepped out and locked it behind him.

Being on the second floor, he could look out from the outdoor stairwell to view the parking lot for residents. His eyes scanned before he found Bakugou, leaning against a bright orange and black motorcycle, two matching helmets his his hands.

When Todoroki came into view, Bakugou smirked at the doe-eyed look the man was wearing. He titled his head, beckoning Todoroki to come to him. As if in a daze, Todoroki shook his head and continued walking down the stairs.

Once he was in front of Bakugou, Todoroki signed, _A motorcycle?_ Bakugou laughed, and nodded since he couldn't use his hands. Todoroki noticed this and blushed, shakily reaching his hand out for one of the helmets.

Bakugou tucked his helmet under his arm, signing, _Ever ride?_ Todoroki shook his head. Bakugou smirked. _Let's go. _Bakugou put on his helmet, flipping the eye mask up so he could keep eye contact with Todoroki. He watched the other man struggle with putting it on, so he reached his hands out, showing Todoroki first, then aided him to securing the helmet. Once finished, Bakugou stepped back, looking Todoroki up and down, his smirk growing.

Todoroki fidgeted, not sure what to do under the intense gaze. He tried lifting the eye mask, but Bakugou had to help him again.

Bakugou smiled softly at Todoroki's nervousness. He signed, _Don't worry. You can hold onto me. I'm very safe_. Todoroki blushed and nodded shyly. Bakugou smirked behind his helmets mouth guard. He climbed onto the bike, offering his hand to Todoroki.

After flipping the mask down again, Todoroki shyly took Bakugou's hand, coming closer to the bike and tried swinging his right leg over. Considering he was a bit shorter than Bakugou, it took a bit of a jump to get on. Once he was and Bakugou released his hand, Todoroki immediately wrapped his arms around Bakugou's waist, trying to ignore the frantic butterflies in his stomach.

Todoroki was resting against Bakugou's back and the blonde thanked the Gods above Todoroki couldn't see his bright red face. He flipped his own covering down and started up the motorcycle.

At the sudden vibration coming from the vehicle, Todoroki tightened his hold on Bakugou in a panic. Feeling the shaking coming from the man behind him, Bakugou placed one of his hands on top of Todoroki's and squeezed, offering as much reassurance as possible. Todoroki couldn't help but smile at the kind gesture.

Bakugou let off the kickstand, backed the bike up using his feet, before flipping into forward gear, revving off onto the main road, heading toward the local pizzeria.

_Your turn_. Bakugou signed, grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza from the tray in between him and Todoroki.

Todoroki thought for a second, then lifted his hands. _How long have you been riding a motorcycle?_ He also grabbed a slice, taking a large bite of the pizza, relishing in the greasy taste.

Bakugou dropped his piece to his plate. _About five years_. Bakugou signs, while chewing. Todoroki eyes widened while nodding in affirmation. _Did you like riding it?_ He shot his usual smirk at Todoroki, continuing to eat.

Todoroki flushed before nodding. _It was fun_. Bakugou's smug look turned to a sweet smile, glad the man before him enjoyed the bike. _Your turn_.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. _But I just asked you a question_.

Todoroki gave him a confused look, before he remembered Bakugou's so called, "question". _That doesn't count. _Todoroki signed, narrowing his eyes in fake anger. _A real question._

Bakugou rolled his eyes **again**, before signing, _Do you have a favorite movie?_ He grabbed the second to last piece, leaving the other for Todoroki to finish off.

Todoroki smiled bashfully, embarrassed. _Toy Story_. Bakugou choked on his slice, causing Todoroki to redden further, hands lifting to hide his face behind.

After coughing harshly, Bakugou looked up at Todoroki and reached out to remove the small hands from Todoroki's face. This caused Todoroki to squeeze his eyes shut and Bakugou felt his chest tighten further at the cute sight.

Bakugou poked Todoroki's nose, prompting the man to snap his eyes open. Once his attention was on Bakugou, the blonde began signing. _I'm sorry for reacting like that_. Bakugou hasn't apologized this much to a person since, well, ever. _I think it is cute._ Bakugou let the blush rise on his cheeks, allowing himself to feel as sheepish as the man before him so that Todoroki didn't feel alone. Todoroki smiled gently while the pink on his cheeks turned more red.

Bakugou retreated his hands and cleared his throat. _Your turn_. Todoroki's shoulders shook, his smile still prominent. A couple moments passed between them before Todoroki began signing.

_What is your favorite season?_

With a thoughtful expression, Bakugou replied. _Summer. _He smiled at his own answer, quickly reminiscing on the times he and Midoriya's families would travel to amazing and exotic places.

Before Bakugou could ask another question, Todoroki asked, _Why?_, placing his head in his hand, genuinely curious, hoping Bakugou would tell him stories.

Taking the bait, Bakugou went into a signing rant about the different places he'd been, what he got to experience, all the while, Todoroki's fond smile never left his face.

_Thank you for tonight_. Todoroki stood in front of Bakugou as the two prolonged their time together, neither wanting the night to end.

_You're welcome_. Bakugou leaned against his bike, Todoroki's helmet packed away, while his own was set on his seat. The two stared at each other, not having any idea how they should finish the night.

At the same time, they raise their hands, then laugh quietly. _You first_. Todoroki signed quickly.

Bakugou refuse to acknowledge the blush rising on his cheeks. _Can…_ he paused, unsure if it would be appropriate to ask. Midoriya's words from earlier in the day rang in his head: _You're Katsuki Bakugou! You get what you want! Don't second yourself, just go for it!_

Straightening his spine, Bakugou tried again, ignoring the puzzled look on Todoroki's face. _Can I kiss you?_

Bakugou found the redness on the tips of Todoroki's ears adorable, while Todoroki thought Bakugou's sudden confidence was incredibly attractive.

Afraid his nerves may show, Todoroki nodded. Bakugou didn't hesitate before grabbing Todoroki by the hips, pulling the man flush against his body, while capturing Todoroki's lips.

Todoroki's gasped at the swift motion, eyes wide, staring back at Bakugou's closed ones. The pressure on his lips intensified and he realised he wasn't kissing back. Sliding his eyes shut and wrapping his arms around Bakugou's neck, Todoroki kissed back furiously, hoping to convey what Bakugou was making him feel.

Bakugou smirked against Todoroki's mouth, tightening his embrace. Todoroki felt the smugness radiating off of Bakugou. Moving one hand from Bakugou's neck, Todoroki slid his fingers through blonde spikes, gripping tightly, and gave a sharp pull.

The action made Bakugou groan in arousal. Bakugou nipped at Todoroki's lower lip, making the smaller man gasp again. Bakugou took the opportunity to slide his tongue past soft lips, exploring the cavern that was Todoroki's warm mouth.

After a moment, Todoroki joined Bakugou in the dance, savoring the flavor of greasy pizza and Sprite, as if it was the best thing he tasted.

The two made out for several, long minutes, before reluctantly pulling away, panting into each other's mouths. Their foreheads touched, two pairs of eyes shut as they caught their breath.

Shortly after, Bakugou's grip slackened, but did not let go, as he leaned back, eyes open, looking into beautiful blue and grey eyes. It stayed silent for a few minutes longer until Todoroki gave a slight shiver at the gust of wind that blew through them.

Bakugou smiled and raised one hand. _Thank you_. Todoroki furrowed his eyebrows. _For giving me a chance_. Todoroki's expression softened, a sweet smile falling upon his lips.

_I could say the same_. Todoroki responded, causing Bakugou to chuckle.

Pulling Todoroki closer, Bakugou left a chaste kiss on Todoroki's lips before retreating completely, allowing Todoroki to make his way to the staircase leading up to his apartment. Bakugou watched every step, memorizing the shape of Todoroki's body.

Todoroki felt the blonde's eyes on him the entire way up. Before he could disappear from Bakugou's view, Todoroki looked out again and waved goodbye to Bakugou.

Bakugou smiled affectionately before placing his helmet on and turning on his bike. Todoroki put the key in the lock of his door, shutting the door behind him.

Both men had wide smiles on their faces, longing for the day they see each other again.


End file.
